prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WrestleMania V
WrestleMania V was the fifth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view event from the World Wrestling Federation. It took place on April 2, 1989 at the Trump Plaza in Atlantic City, New Jersey. The event was commentated by Gorilla Monsoon and Jesse Ventura. Its tagline was "The Mega Powers Explode". Results *'Hercules defeated King Haku (w/Bobby Heenan) (6:57)' **Hercules pinned Haku following a Belly to Back Suplex with a Bridge. *'The Twin Towers (Akeem and The Big Bossman) (w/Slick) defeated The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) (8:02)' **Akeem pinned Michaels after a 747 Splash. *'Brutus Beefcake fought Ted DiBiase (w/Virgil) to a Double Count-Out (10:01)' **Both Brutus Beefcake and Ted DiBiase were counted out when they fought outside of the ring and didn't return. *'The Bushwhackers (Luke Williams and Butch Miller) defeated The Fabulous Rougeaus (Jacques Rougeau and Raymond Rougeau, w/Jimmy Hart) (9:10)' **Bushwhacker Luke pinned Raymond after a Double Stomach Breaker. *'Mr. Perfect defeated The Blue Blazer (5:38)' **Perfect pinned The Blue Blazer with a Perfectplex. *'Demolition (Ax and Smash) defeated The Powers of Pain (The Warlord and The Barbarian) and Mr. Fuji in a Handicap Match to retain the WWF Tag Team Championship (8:20)' **Ax pinned Fuji following a Demolition Decapitation. *'Dino Bravo (w/Frenchy Martin) defeated Ronnie Garvin (3:06)' **Bravo pinned Garvin following a Sidewalk Slam. **Garvin attacked Frenchy Martin afterwards and gave him the Garvin Stomp. *'The Brain Busters (Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard) defeated Strike Force (Rick Martel and Tito Santana) (9:17)' **Anderson pinned Santana after a Spike Piledriver. **Martel walked out on Santana during the match. *Piper's Pit segment with guest Morton Downey, Jr. **Before Piper could interview Morton, Brother Love came out dressed as Piper and impersonated him. The real Piper came out and got rid of Brother Love by ripping Brother Love's kilt off. After Morton blew constant smoke from his cigarette into Piper's face during the interview, Piper put out the cigarette (and Mr. Downey) with a fire extinguisher. *'Jake Roberts defeated André the Giant (w/Bobby Heenan) (w/Big John Studd as special guest referee) (9:44)' **André was disqualified after attacking Studd, giving Roberts the win. **During the match, Ted DiBiase came ringside and stole Roberts' snake, Damien. *'The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart) defeated Rhythm and Blues (The Honky Tonk Man and Greg Valentine) (w/Jimmy Hart) (7:40)' **Bret pinned Honkytonk after hitting him with a Megaphone. *'Rick Rude (w/Bobby Heenan) defeated The Ultimate Warrior to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship (9:36)' **Rude pinned Warrior by reversing a suplex into a lateral press and with Bobby Heenan holding the Warrior's legs down. *'Jim Duggan fought Bad News Brown to a no-contest (3:49)' **Both men were disqualified for using illegal objects. *'The Red Rooster defeated Bobby Heenan (w/The Brooklyn Brawler) (0:32)' **Rooster pinned Heenan after a whip to the corner. *'Hulk Hogan defeated Randy Savage (w/Miss Elizabeth in a neutral corner) to win the WWF Championship (17:54)' **Hogan pinned Savage following an Leg Drop. Notes *Run-DMC performed a WrestleMania Rap for the audience. *More seats were added to the Trump Plaza to increase the attendance from the prior WrestleMania which was also held in the Trump Plaza. *WrestleMania IV and V are the only two WrestleManias to be held at the same venue for two consecutive years. *Celebrity guests in attendance for WrestleMania V included Morton Downey, Jr., Run-DMC, and Donald Trump. References *WrestleMania V Facts/Stats External links *The Official Website of WrestleMania V WrestleMania 05 WrestleMania 05